


The Creature of Eichenwalde

by Rhythmloid



Series: Overwatch Collection [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Aphrodisiacs, Drinking, Halloween, Other, Self Insert, Sex, Smut, blood sucking, drunk, sex scene, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythmloid/pseuds/Rhythmloid
Summary: Your friends dare you to go inside the abandoned castle of Eichenwalde. They tell you a story of a vampire who began to live in the town and scared everyone half to death. Of course, it’s just a stupid story, so he isn’t real, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to split this up into two chapters. So the sexual parts will be in the next chapter. If you want to avoid it, I will make a little separation between the two. But that will be when it is posted. Thank you for reading.

It was a dark and rainy night. You and a few of your closest friends had convinced you to come with them to the haunted town of Eichenwalde. It was nice listening to old ghost stories and urban legends, but you thought it was ridiculous that you all had actually gone to the castle in the middle of the night. You were soaked down to the bone along with everyone else. 

Your friends told you that this town used to be full of people until a vampire took residence in the castle at the edge of Eichenwalde. Citizens had reported their family members going missing in the middle of the night. The town had begun to blame the monster in the castle. People slowly moved away and abandoned their homes in order to protect their families from the blood-sucking vampire. No one has ever seen the creature in person, yet some say he has the face of a monster. And every year around this time, he comes out of hiding to find another victim for his bloodlust. 

The story made you roll your eyes. You knew vampires weren’t real. You also knew that your friends were just trying to scare you. One jumped up and down, saying she had a great idea. She dared you to go inside the castle and steal his ring. Allegedly, it held the souls of the victims he took away from the families in Eichenwalde. He kept it in a small box in his bedroom at the very top of the castle. You said no and started to head back home. Behind you, your friends were calling you chicken, clucking and waving their arms around and mocking your voice. 

“Alright fine! If I go in there and grab the ring, you all owe me twenty dollars! Each!” You yelled. You stormed back to them, face hot and red. The one thing you hated the most was when people mocked you and doubted your abilities. You were going to prove them wrong! You were going to prove everyone wrong! You shook hands with them and stared at the large wooden doors. You placed your pocket knife in your front pocket, just in case some weird creature wanted to bite you. You took one final look back at your friends and pushed the doors open.

As you walked inside you took a look at the cobblestone floors and the velvet carpet that lined the halls. Something felt oddly suspicious. The castle felt warm and inviting. It was practically immaculate! There wasn’t a speck of dust or cobweb in sight. It was unsettling how nothing in the castle seemed old or broken. Yet you continued on. 

You walked into what seemed to be the game room. You looked around the room. There was a table with playing cards scattered about. On the wall, there were multiple paints of noble looking people staring down at whoever looked up at them. You concluded that these must have been members of the royal family who had once ruled before. Their faces were serious. Each of them wore beautiful clothing adorned with jewelry and a ring with a red jewel on their hand. You assumed that’s what that ring your friend was talking about.

It was time to investigate where that cursed ring was. You left the parlor and went up the stairs that were in the ballroom. Again, the room looked impeccable. There wasn’t a speck of dust or dirt to be seen. Something felt very uneasy as you climbed the stairs. You felt as if someone was watching you and dragging you down. Even after you turned around multiple times, no one was there. This place gave you the creeps and you needed to find that ring before your friends started to worry.

As you finally reached the top of the stairs, you were met with three separate doors. You tried the closest one to the left. You were met with disappointment when it was just a storage room filled with boxes. However, the boxes were filled with servants clothes and strange colored fruit. You decided not to touch them and move on. Next, you tried the door directly across from the storage room. The room was completely empty. There were no windows, closets, boxes, or even lights. Yet the room was still spotless. That eerie feeling crept on you once more. It was almost as if something or someone was breathing down your neck. You shuddered and turned around to see what was behind you. Again, it was nothing. Your heart was beating fast and in your ears. Your imagination must have been getting to the best of you. You shook it off once more and continued on to the last room.

~~

Your friends were starting to worry. You had been inside the castle for hours now and you weren’t answering your phone. A few of them decided to leave and come back for you in the morning. The others stayed and waited for you. Maybe you were just playing a joke on them and scaring them back. One was ready to call the police but then they would have to explain what they were doing trespassing at the abandoned castle in the middle of the night. So they waited.

~~

You continued on and slowly pushed open the door to a lavish bedroom. The carpets were a deep velvet and a king sized bed stood against the wall. Large candlesticks were lit near a desk and two at the edge of the bed. The window was slightly ajar with the breeze pushing at the dark curtains. The room was too good to be true. It was almost out of a story book. You quickly spotted a desk. There were a few photos of a woman holding a baby next to a man you assumed were its parents. Next to the frame was a large ring with a thick, red, jewel. The band was black, and you couldn’t tell what type of metal it was. You grabbed the ring and placed it in your backpack. This place was really getting to your head. You took a step to the side and the bedroom door slammed shut. The candles that were lit where nothing but smoke now. 

You could hear a deep chuckle come from behind you. Two large hands rested on your shoulders. 

“What do we have here?” You turned around to see a tall man with a black cloak looming over you. He has a thick mustache that wrapped around his cheeks. You could hardly get a peep out. He looked visibly upset, yet his tone sounded almost happy that you came into his domain. His eyes were a deep crimson. They were almost hypnotic to look at.

“It's been awhile since I’ve had a pet to play with… what is your name?” You can hardly stammer out your own name. The only thing you can think about is that the legend was real! 

“Speechless? I get that a lot. Now hold still, pet, I promise I’ll try and make it as painless as possible…”

You felt his fangs sink into your flesh. You could hear your heartbeat through your ears as your consciousness faded. The last thing you saw as you felt your body fell was a pair of glowing red eyes hovering over you.


	2. Chapter 2

You felt something warm and liquidish run down your face as you regained consciousness. The room was dimly lit with candles. You lazily lifted up your left hand to see white cloth draped delicately around your arm like ancient Roman clothing. All you could think about was how much time had passed and what happened. The throbbing pain in your head made everything worse. As you wiped your mouth, you noticed a red liquid that stained your skin. Was it blood? You licked it to make sure. It was pure red wine. It tasted sweet, but strong. It made your head buzz and throb harder. 

“Ah, you’re finally awake my Engel.” A deep voice called out. “I didn’t realize you were the type to pass out when your blood was taken. I apologize. Look at you, you look so pure.” You felt his presence come near you and stare. You turned your head to see the same glowing red eyes from before. Your memories started coming back. The eyes, him biting your neck and sucking your blood, the search through the castle, everything was falling into place.

“I didn’t even take that much. Maybe I just scared you, liebling, hm?” He sat next to you on the bed, his red eyes still staring down at you. “How do you feel. Different? It should be kicking in by now.” What should be kicking in? This hangover type headache? You were so confused. 

“My head… hurts…” you whimpered out. 

“That’s just a side effect. It’ll all go away soon, dear.” He cooed and brushed your hair away from your face lovingly. “Soon, you’ll never feel pain again. Well, unless you want me to.” He gave a wink that made you sick. 

“Oh, don’t look at me like that, my betrothed. You’ll love it here with me. It’ll be just you and me. Isn’t that just great!? Balderich von Adler and his spouse, ruling over Eichenwalde!” His eyes lit up as he fantasized about his future with you. 

As you heard him blab on about you and him, you felt a sensation shoot up your back. You sat up from the extravagant bed and felt light-headed. You quickly laid back down as the room spun around you. Everything was sensitive. You touched your fingertips together and squirmed. You felt so weird!

“Oh! It’s working! It’s finally kicking in!” 

You felt your lower regions throb and your hands moved down to relieve yourself. He quickly grabbed your arms and pinned them to the top of your head. His hands felt so warm and nice. You shuddered at the thought of what he could do with them. He climbed on top of you, smiling wide and removing his cloak to reveal a white dress top and black slacks. Balderich’s bulky arms made it impossible to escape. His toothy, seductive grin drove you nuts. Why couldn’t his fangs pierce your skin already and suck you dry? 

“There’s only one more thing I have to do to make you mine…” he leaned in close to your neck once more breathing softly. Every breath sent a shiver down your spine. Whatever you drank didn’t help either. You could feel yourself heating up even more. All you could do was whimper his name and beg for him to claim you.

He ripped off the top part of your toga and ran his hands across your chest. Balderich carefully traced down from your neck to your lower stomach. He leaned down and gently licked your nipples, trying to savor what his human pet had to offer. You felt shocks of pleasure shoot up your spine with every lick and suck and pinch. You couldn’t control your voice as you moaned out. Your voice seemed to get him even more riled up as he groaned sweet nothings into your chest. 

“My Liebling, your skin is so tender and soft…” You felt his hot breath mutter on your already extremely sensitive skin. You were squirming and writhing under him until finally snapping.

“Goddammit enough with the foreplay! I want you now! I can’t take the teasing anymore!” You shouted. Your cheeks were flushed and you were sweating. He looked a bit disappointed since this was one of his favorite parts. But he couldn’t stand to see you in such a state. Begging for him to finally fuck you was that little push he needed. 

“Alright my dear, I won’t let you suffer any longer. You’ve been so good, I’ll reward you…” Balderich gave a devilish grin and grabbed you by your hips and placed you on his lap. He pulled down his underwear and his thick, veiny, cock sprung up. This was what you were finally waiting for. You wrapped your arms around his neck and breathed heavily. That drink was making you dizzy and dazed. Balderich kissed your cheeks gently chuckling to himself about how you were an absolute mess. 

“Oh, Meine Kleine Maus, Liebling, Engel, I’ll make sure no one can ever have you except for me!” He gave you one last kiss on the lips and pushed you back down on the bed. He loomed over you with those same red glowing eyes. He kissed the inner parts of your thighs, chuckling as you squirmed in place.

“Ready, my dear?” He asked. Before you could answer you felt something thick prod your hole. You shuddered with anticipation for what was to come. He grunted as he slowly pushed his cock inside you. As much as he’d like to start ramming into you, he knew you would bleed. Not that he would mind the extra snack, he wanted you to adjust so he could see that adorable face of yours.

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as he pushed further and further inside you, filling you up completely. You felt as if your brain was turning to mush. You begged him to start moving knowing that your hole would tear, but you didn’t care. After a couple minutes of you begging your heart out, he slowly starts thrusting in and out groaning softly. 

“Faster, please, oh god please…” you begged. You could feel hot tears welling up at the corners of your eyes. Why wasn’t he taking you as his sex slave already!? Nothing else mattered anymore! He gave in to you demands and began picking up the pace, and slamming into you harder. The sound of skin against skin filled the room. You could’ve sworn everyone in the surrounding area could hear the two of you having sex. But you didn’t care. Now the whole world knew who you belonged to. Balderich started giving into his own lustful desires. He pulled you up onto his lap still keeping his fast pace. 

“Say it! Say that you’re mine! All mine!” Balderich growled in your ear, grabbing and groping your ass. You felt his fingernails dig into your skin and leave crescent-shaped marks. He picked up the pace just to see the shocked, erotic expression on your face. 

“Yours! I’m all yours! Don’t stop! Fuck!” You screamed. You felt his cock twitch inside you. He was thrusting more erratically and almost losing his rhythm. You knew he was close to cumming. 

“L-Liebling” he stuttered, “Y-you’re almost truly mine!” His hands traveled up to your back, almost engulfing it. 

“Fill me~!” You begged him. “Cum inside me! I’m all yours!” You rolled your hips as he thrusted into you. With a few more thrusts you could feel his hot, sticky semen fill you up. Some began to drip down your hole and onto your inner thigh. You took a look at the vampire who had a lust filled grin on his face. You were now truly his.

You panted heavily as he finally pulled out of you with a wet noise. Your eyes fluttered shut and you slipped away into unconsciousness. The last thing you remember is him whispering sweet nothings into your ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer than I thought. I apologize. But it is finally over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting this far. I haven’t written anything in a very long time so I am very rusty. As always, constructive criticism is always appreciated. Also, I used gender neutral pronouns.


End file.
